Harry Potter (Sacred Moon)
' ' '''Harry James Potter '''was a half-blood wizard and the only child of the late James and Lily Potter. He became a student at Hogwarts, having been sorted into Gryffindor, and developed a friendship with fellow Gryffindors Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was also a Keyblade wielder, having discovered this ability before his third year at Hogwarts. He was split into a Heartless and Nobody after releasing his own heart. Biography Early life Harry Potter was born on 31 July 1980 to Lily and James Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix at the height of Voldemort’s campaign of terror. His parents went into hiding, taking refuge in a cottage located in the village of Godric's Hollow, but the three were found by Voldemort, and both Lily and James were murdered by the dark wizard, who then attempted to kill Harry as well. However, the attempt backfired, and Voldemort was left powerless and without a body. Harry on the other hand, was just left with a scar. This event led to the young Harry Potter being placed under the custody of his aunt Petunia Dursley, who had a profound hatred for all things related to magic. Nevertheless, she took Harry in and he was raised by his aunt, eventually receiving a letter from Hogwarts and beginning his education there. The Keyblade Shortly before his third year, Harry had a dream which involved strange dark creatures which attacked him. Days after said dream, he ran away from the Dursley house, and was attacked by those same creatures which he came to know as the Heartless. It was then that the Keyblade first appeared to him and he was able to defeat the dark creatures. As he did so, Harry was being observed by two cloaked figures, and while one left shortly after the meeting, Harry was guided by the other one, eventually being taken to the Leaky Cauldron, and finally to a castle which belonged to the Potter family, located in the Settford Islands. This individual introduced himself as "Another", and revealed to Harry that much like him, he was also a Keyblade wielder. During his return to Hogwarts, he was attacked once again by the Heartless, the creatures having been conjured by the darkness left by a Dementor who sought Sirius Black. Shortly after this event, he learned that his father, James Potter, had been a Keyblade wielder who trained under Professor McGonagall, herself a Keyblade Master. However, he decided to keep himself away from McGonagall, still in doubts regarding the Keyblade and the Heartless. During his first night at Hogwarts, he was visited once more by "Another", who revealed to him that his scar was a repository for a piece of Voldemort's essence, which had been corrupting his heart with darkness for over a decade. The next day, during the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Harry faced his boggart, a version of himself under the effects of the darkness, and was attacked by said boggart. Harry defeated the creature, but not before relying on the darkness within him, something which was pointed out by the boggart before it vanished into the darkness. This event horrified Harry, leading to the decision of releasing his own heart, thus splitting himself into a Heartless and a Nobody. Abilities and skills Having been the son of two wizards, Harry was able to use magic much like his parents did, requiring the use of a wand to do so. Still a student at Hogwarts, Harry was not very advanced in the usage of said type of magic. Beyond that, he had the ability to use a Keyblade, it having first appeared to him after running away from the house of his aunt and uncle. He was also capable of using another type of magic, having been introduced to this ability by the individual known as "Another". Appears in Sacred Moon Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Potter family Category:Keyblade wielders